Blind
by Yami-The-Dark
Summary: "Blinded by darkness, heart clouded with miasma; it was only natural that he would kill his host in the end." Rated T for character death. Slight tendershipping shounen-ai. Written for Legend Of Derpy's fanfiction challenge.


**I got the inspiration for this story from the song "Pain" by Hollywood undead. This is entry one for Legend Of Derpy's Challenge ( topic/121058/82287428/1/#82383264). You should all check it out, it's really cool!**

* * *

Blinded by darkness, heart clouded with miasma; it was only natural that he would kill his host in the end. It was only predictable that his host would be driven mad with the thought of the infectious virus plaguing his inner soul. However, it was entirely erratic that he would regret his dogmatic actions.

Life was so cruel. Some people are dealt all the right cards. And, some are dealt the queen of spadesin the beginning of a game of hearts. Or, in this case, the king of thieves. Poor, unfortunate, Ryou Bakura; nobody could see his pain, nobody could understand his suffering. That is, until it was too late.

Yami Bakura, the spirit given no name except that of his vessel, held the limp body of his bloody host in his arms. It wasn't meant to go this way; he was supposed to avenge his massacred family, not drive the innocent young whitette to suicide. How ironic it was that the points of the Sennen Ring, something that had saved the yami from death and allowed him to continue his revenge, could be the murderer of his own reincarnation. How ironic it was that the gold made from the boiled human flesh of Kuru Eruna could be, in and of itself, a weapon of sole destruction.

As Bakura held the corpse of his host in his arms, he felt an emotion that was entirely new to him. Regret. All his life, hate, anger and revenge were his sole emotions, but staring at the mangled, bloodied body of young Ryou Bakura moved him. He regretted his mistreatment of his host. He regretted that he had driven the young boy to this fate. But, most of all, he regretted the last words he ever said to his Yadonushi.

"You're pathetic. You should be ashamed of your weakness. Why don't you join your pathetic family? You're surrounded by nice tall buildings, you know."

Those words, those final words, rang in Bakura's ears. He hadn't meant them... He just was angry and had no other way to make himself feel better...

But there was no fixing that now. Now, no evil could be undone. The stone in the bottom of Bakura's stomach grew heavier as he realized he had killed an innocent boy. Someone so close to himself. How could he deserve to get revenge on the Pharaoh for slaughtering his village of he had murdered someone so innocent, so close to himself?

A lump formed in Bakura's throat, and his eyes felt watery. He was crying! Ridiculous! He never cried! But despite willing back the tears, they spilled over, trickling down his cheeks. Some landing on young Ryou's pale, unmoving face and dripping down. Almost as if he was crying along with his deranged yami.

"I'm sorry...Really, I am..." Bakura mumbled, pulling the body closer. He could hear the cracking of bones, and feel the blood soaking through his shirt.

"It's okay, I'm free now," He could hear the body say.

"It's my fault."

"I'm happy, now. I'm with my mother and Amane."

"I didn't mean to!"

"They say they've missed me. I'm happy to be with them, now."

"Shut up you worthless boy!" Bakura screamed at the motionless carcass and slapped it across the cheek. "How many times must I tell you?!"

Silence. Deafening silence. The cadaver was motionless. Everything was moving quickly in Bakura's mind.

He rubbed the cheek that he had slapped, "I can see your pain, now, Yadonushi..." He whispered. He softly lowered his head and connected his lips with Ryou's. It was short. It was emotionless. It was simply a way to say that he was sorry. But Ryou, looking down at his distraught yami, smiled.

"It's okay. I'm happy now. It's all okay."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! Yes, it's up to you to decide whether Bakura was actually talking to Ryou from the great beyond or if he was just imagining the whole thing.**


End file.
